


Your Eminence

by hellhoundhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Kink, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Demons, Drug Addiction, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hierarchy, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Painplay, Past Drug Addiction, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampires, demon kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundhoran/pseuds/hellhoundhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.</p><p>Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing you guys, I know it's not my best but I wrote this at 3:00am (PCT) But I think it's pretty good, and I have some good idea's lined up for the next couple of chapters so we will see how that goes. Please please feel free to leave me comments and what you think about this story, and if it could use any touch ups, I'm open to any new ideas! Well, Thank you guys/gals. - xx</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I lived in a small home, shack if you will. Two rooms, a kitchenette, and a "formal" living room. It was thirteen miles from town on a farm..Ironic enough, no farm animals. It was me and my brother Lawson, he stood six-foot-four at the age of eighteen, My self however, I was only Five-foot-three at the age of 16. My brother and I were left in the middle of the field in nothing but a diaper cloth, and a wool blanket at sixteen months old. Our parents didn't want us we were too much trouble.

I live in the middle of bum fucked nowhere, out in the midlands of Ireland. I took back ally's in the town, only walked in the dark parts of the light as not to be seen. You see there are these, these things in the country. I'm not so positive they live anywhere else but they sure as fuck live here. They fiend on the "hopeless" the ones who have lost everything and don't want a thing. They are Demons, and vampires, OH! and they're kings. Oh well, one is-Harry. Harry Styles, king of Ireland and the masses that live here. He had four dukes on his court. Their names however, I have never been told. It was October, I was walking into town for the groceries me and my brother needed for the week. I took a regular back ally into the town baker shop. when I walked into the shop I noticed a rather handsome, blonde lad beautiful blue eyes, a smile that could paralyze. I remember smiling at him and ordering my bread and waited on the side lines. He walked over to me his charm was overwhelming. 

"You miss, have the most beautiful smile I have come across in my life." He persuaded moving a piece of hair from my face. I nodded expecting him to just leave with that. 

"thank you-" I retort waiting for his name. "Niall." He chuckles, "the names Niall Love." He laughed asking for mine. I happily obliged "Sabr-Sabrina." Shit. I can't believe I stuttered. Jackass. He placed his finger under my chin and told me to knock it off. "Knock it off, it's okay to be nervous." He said flashing me those horrible coal black eyes. I shivered and ran out of the shop, ran as far as my feet could handle. I fell once and ran harder, faster, and further.  I smack into something tough and fell to the floor. My vision went blurry and I almost passed out. 

"Shh, It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you love." He said rubbing my arm. "who-Who are you?" I said rubbing my head trying to get my eyes to focus on his facial features. "Liam, Liam Payne. I only live a bit away from here. Do you need some help?" He stated so smooth and sweet sounding. I shook my head no barely able to find words. "Nonsense. I'm going to take great care of you, we all are. What do you think Niall?" Looking over at Niall he gave a shit eating grin and looked back at me. "I think we can take the best care of her. do you think he will like her?" Niall questioned the brunette "He'll love her." He flashed a quick smirk and picked me up. "No, No. Put me down! I don't want to go anywhere with you. Ya fucking cretin."

Obviously angered he dug his nails into my ribs leaving bruises instantly. "Can't have any of that back talk love. Harry Will not enjoy that a bit." He stated. "Fuck off." I cried trying to break from his grip. Hearing Niall laugh in the distance. "Where are you taking me?" He laughed. "Not a concern babe." I cringed. 

I don't remember much else from the walk and/or run seeming I was almost unconscious. I do however, seeing what looked to be a castle size was breathtaking and they guards out of the ass. I used to imagine living in a place like this, as a queen. But not like this. Not knocked unconscious, and kidnapped. I looked around seeing not many windows and fairly any doors, besides the entrance. It was a massive, french door, in the most beautiful red-blood color I have seen. (pardon the pun) The large door opened letting the boys and I inside. I was dropped flat on my ass inside what I can only assume was the living room.  "Who the fuck is this?" said a shorter brunette with auburn eyes. "She's the new 'toy' I guess you could say." Liam smiled looking at the boy. 

 

Niall bent down to inspect me he grabbed a fist full of my hair turning my face to his. " She's gonna need a shower, and a very nice outfit to pass for his highness." Niall stated standing up looking over to Liam. "Fine, Zayn. You're in charge of taking her to the bathroom make sure she doesn't try any bullshit. I'm not in the mood to deal with it." Zayn nodded and picked me up bridal style and brought me to the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower with you okay?" He stated more or less questioned. I simply nodded and let him undress me. "What's your name?" He asked. "They didn't tell you? Oh, Well I'm Sabrina." I groaned trying to gain enough strength to shower, or walk into it. "No, no, no. I got this. I'll take care of this shower alright?" I shook my head in protest backing away from him. "No! Don't fucking touch me." I screamed-He chuckled. "Look, I'm not going to rape you..You're alright for now. Okay? Just let me do My fucking job!" He shouted grabbing my side pulling me to him. "Fine, Fine. I'm sorry. Pl-please don't hurt me!" I whimpered.  

 

He spread my legs and washed my entire body without a second thought. "Do you do this often?" I asked not expecting an answer. "Yes. Liam's too aggressive and Niall's well, we don't talk too much about Niall." He chuckled finishing up my hair getting ready to wash himself off. I don't know what it was but he was huge. If he even tried to have sexual contact with me I don't think the outcome would be to shabby. I shook my head and he stared down at me. " I'll be done in a second, just sit there." Jesus. I felt like I was a child. Having to get my body washed by another figure, and told what to do. I shrugged it off, not even noticing Zayn was out of the shower. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and presentable." I cocked my head to the side and watched him pull out a pair of clothes. "What's that?" Zayn looked at like I had three heads. "Are you daft? It's your outfit. Did you think we were going to let you wear those horrible rags?" He chuckled and shook his head handing me the shear clothing. 

"Put it on, and meet me in my room. two doors down, on the right." He left me in the bathroom and left to what I believe to be his room. I hopped off the counter and dried my body off, sliding on the very thin blue g-string along with it's see through dress. It came down to right under my vagina it showed just enough of my ass to get any man excited. I rolled my eyes and followed Zayn's orders to go to his room. "Oh good. You can follow simple instruction." He smirked, making me want to vomit. "Now, Sabrina I have to make sure you are perfect for his eminence. Sit on my bed and be quiet." He grabbed this item it was a cylinder with a cord. "What's that?" He put his palm to his face and sighed loudly. "it's a curling iron." I nodded sitting on the bed. Maybe if everyone can be this nice it's not going to be that bad?

 

Zayn grabbed my hand and led me down this long, and narrow hallway. "Be quiet, only speak when spoken to. Do you understand?" nodding my head I whispered "Yes, sir." and walked on.  He led me to this door with a crystal knob on it. "Who's room is this?" I turned to look at Zayn to find he wasn't there anymore. "Hello? Anyone?" I asked opening the door and walking inside.  "Is anyone in here?" I questioned looking around seeing the beautiful furniture, and the silk sheets on the bed. "Who the fuck are you?" I heard a man with a deep voice ask behind me. "Sabrina, these men. they uh they brought me here." I said almost too slowly. "Why are you in my room? Nobody is in my room without my consent?" He said touching my shoulder turning me to him. He had the most gorgeous emerald eyes, and bright pink lips. A grin only the devil could own. "Well Sabrina, You look very sexy in that outfit." i pushed him off of him and backed away. "It wasn't my choice, and don't fucking touch me." He gave me a awful shit-eating grin. "Feisty, I quit enjoy a bit of a challenge." His words were cringe-worthy. Although, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.  "Fuck you!" I shouted hitting my back against a solid concrete wall. "Gladly." I felt his breathe on my face, it smelt of a sweet peppermint, and it was very chilly. He touched the strap on my "dress" and started to pull it off my shoulder His other hand trailing itself up my thigh. "Let me go you prick!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but there was no one in search for my rescue. "Scream all you want baby girl, no one is going to hear you. I'm the king, No one dare to come fuck with me." I started crying wanting to go home, to crawl in to my bed and hide. 

 

"get out. Shew. I don't want you in here any more. NIALL! Come here and take her to your room. She must sleep in there. You keep your eye on her at all times. I'm holding you personally responsible if the little bitch tries anything. Understood?" Niall nodded and grabbed my arm pulling me out of his room. "What the hell did you do in there? Are you fucking mental?" I didn't know how to respond, especially since I really didn't do anything. "Nothing. I just well, stood." He shook his head and brought me to his room. "Lay on the bed and go to sleep. " I didn't want to "stir the pot" so to speak so I just lay on the bed. "Here, take this. It will help you fall asleep. You will take it until I figure out a sleep regime for you. " He handed me to white pills small in size and round. "What is it?" He glared at me "None of your concern. Take it before I have to make you do it." He said narrowing his eyes at me. I tossed the pills in my mouth washing them down with water. I laid back on Niall's bed trying to fall asleep closing my eyes, thinking of a better place any where but here. I realized that Escaping wasn't going to be so easy with these halve demon, vampires. Niall groaned and laid in bed. He wrapped his arm around my body, I think it was just another measure to make sure I wasn't going anywhere.  


	2. Chapter One

I woke up to water being thrown in my face. “Morning!” I blinked a few times to regain my vision. “Where am I?” I look around the seeing the concrete walls and dim lighting ambiance. chains were dangling from the ceiling. My wrist and ankles were shackled to the floor and ceiling. “figures,” My arms were dead numb it would take a miracle for any feeling to be gained in my arms post-whatever this is. “So, Are you ready to hear why you’re here my love?” Harry smiles, licking his bottom lip saliva shining in what little light illuminated the room.

 

“Sure, tell me why the fuck am I here? I don’t presume I’m getting an award?” Harry chuckled at my question-statement rather.

 

“You my darling, Are here to be “broke in” I wanted to do it myself since nobody is allowed to do a thing to you until I see fit. So, here we are.” That smile, I swear to god If he never smiled again it wouldn’t be soon enough.

 

His teeth, so straight and white. He walked closer to me looking at my eyes, almost as if he was taking in the view of “the scenery,” He inhaled taking me from my thoughts. “You know, You’re the very first toy liam has EVER brought home. Most he just takes advantage of where he finds them. Public setting or not. He’s always been such a deviant. I think you’ll enjoy him second to me. I don’t know why he chose you-He always goes for the ones who are weak, won’t stand up for themselves. Ones who he can humiliate.” I could barely see the shrug he made through his shirt.

 

Thin skin tone tee shirt, skin jeans, and black socks. “Really, You came to torture me...and I’m not even good enough for shoes?” He turned to face me only to go back to fiddling with his “utensils” he picked up this stick contraption with a feather on the end. “The fuck are you going to do with that dude? Tickle me to death? And they say you’re the scariest full of shit. “ He smacked my ass, the sound resonating inside of the room.

 

“You will only ever call me master, sir, or your eminence. Do I make myself clear Sabrina?” His breath was hot against my shoulder.

 

“crystal.”

 

“Crystal What?”

 

“Crystal Clear….Sir.”

 

I shuddered at my last statement.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Eat shit….Sir.”

 

He smacked my face his palm covering all of my cheek his fingers taking up the rest of my flesh.

 

“Don’t test me Sabrina. I’m not one you want to be angry. I can make this a whole lot worse than need be.” He turned away from me going back to his “table of goodies.”

 

“You know, before you break me in you should at least buy me dinner first...sir” Laughter filled the room, sadly it was only mine. He sighed grabbing the cat o nine tails.  He walked around me He smacked me in the stomach each leather strap leaving it’s own red line on my pasty white skin.

 

“let’s see how long it takes you to bruise pretty girl.”

 

I could feel his eyes bore into my soul, “You know I can hear every heart beat of yours and it’s such a beautiful rhythm. I have noticed though, your heart rate hasn’t risen with anything I have done. It’s remained the same. Why’s that?”  He undid the chains holding me up. Watching me immediately fall to the floor. “Here let me help you.” He picked me up walking me up the stairs to what I believe was his bedroom. “Now is your chance to tell me your story.” Why does he need to know my story? “ I don’t think my story pertains to this situation sir.” He rolled his eyes and wiped his face.

 

“I will find out one way or another baby girl. So you might as well tell me now, especially when others heart rates would be sky high and yours hasn’t even risen once.” Shit. He’ll know about my brother then he will have him kill execution style. “It’s nothing. I don’t have a story.”

 

I tried to walk out of the room, only to be stopped by an angry vampire-demon. “You’re going to get back on the bed and tell me everything before I force it out of you.” His bottom lip twitched right as my heartbeat quickened.

 

“Fine. My brother Lawson and I we’re left in the middle of a random field when we were born. My brother took care of me until I was around 15, I started to dart in and out of the villages to get things I needed pillage houses for things we didn’t have a certainly couldn’t afford. I only ever knew my brother, I stayed in the dark as not to be seen. I was in the shops for bread when your henchman found me and brought me after beating the shit out of me. and that’s that. You know my story can I leave now?” I practically begged.

 

“Lawson eh? Can’t have him running around the villages and asking for you. That would raise suspicion…” My eyes were wide open and tears were spilling from them.

 

“No, No, please don’t hurt him. It’ll be okay. They won’t suspect you it will be fine. Just please don’t hurt my brother I beg you sir!” His eyes were as black as cole.

 

“You will not tell me what to do! I never said that I was going to hurt him. Although it is a very real possibility. I’m not sure what I will do with your brother yet, but for right now I want you to listen to me. You’re now a toy with which I will wreck, or do with what I will. You have no rights, or privileges here baby girl.  If you try to escape I will hurt you, and I’m not sure if I would stop hurting you. So now, that said Do you really want to try and disobey me or tell me what to do?”

 

I shook my head fixing my hair. “No sir, I don’t. I won’t do it again sir.”

 

He nodded running his fingers through his hair. Pulling me to his chest, “It’s not that bad here, You just need to get used to obeying me. Alright? You’re my pretty girl, I won’t hurt you unless I have to.” He kissed my head lightly laying us both on the bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing you guys, I know it's not my best but I wrote this at 3:00am (PCT) But I think it's pretty good, and I have some good idea's lined up for the next couple of chapters so we will see how that goes. Please please feel free to leave me comments and what you think about this story, and if it could use any touch ups, I'm open to any new ideas! Well, Thank you guys/gals. - xx


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get Gnarly from here.

I woke up with a blindfold tied securely around my head. “It’s hard to read you. Not impossible, just more challenging than anticipated.” The familiar voice spoke. “Well, what have you come up with so far?” I replied- “Achluophobia, fear of the dark. Whenever you’re in my chambers or hear something with dark imagery your pupils dilate. Agliophobia-Fear of pain, however, you lack that. You’re heart doesn’t race when I speak of whips and torture. Usually I can hear the breaths you all intake when scared and the thumping of your heart when your blood gets rushing.”

 

“I can tell you like me, you relax every time I touch you. It’s sort of flattering i-” -”don’t flatter yourself. I don’t relax I just get even more tense, which you confuse for relaxing.” I knew it wasn’t a good idea to cut him off but letting him go on with these delusions that I could possibly relax near him was insane. “Thank you for the input.” His sigh was audible even from the distance between us.

 

“You have nightmares every night don’t you?”  I nodded my head biting my lip. “You shake in your sleep meaning you’re running a lot running from something, but I take it you don’t quite know what that is do you?” How did he know that? I give him credit for being a demon, and using his gifts but how could he possibly know about dreams? that’s something only angels have ever had the powers to do. They can’t even guess in such an accurate way! How could he?

 

“Okay, so you know I have nightmares. So what.” I tried to cross my arms, come to find out they are chained to the bed the sound of the chains resonating in the room.

 

He stood, and walked over to me untying his blindfold. “i’m more powerful than you come to think babygirl.” his hand lay over my cheek so softly, and so quickly his hand raised and collided with my cheek instantly. Sending my flying down towards the bed.

 

“Don’t cut me off again.” He picked me up setting me down gently. “I want to go through the rules with you.” he ran his hands through his hair, making sure not to break the eye contact. “Everything you do here has a consequence. Something I am sure you have come to learn. “ he took a pause rubbing the palm mark on my cheek.

 

“I will do that tomorrow. Right now I want to talk about the experience you had with Niall. I understand it wasn’t too pleasant.” - “No it wasn’t. They beat me up and brought me to you. why would that be pleasant?”  His eyes became reflective, I looked at him and saw myself. I don’t know why the image I was seeing I didn’t like,

  
  


“Niall was once an angel, however, he lost his grace-after falling from heaven I took him under my wing. He was defiant at first-which was to be expected but he came around eventually. After about a month with me he was very docile. He enjoyed being here, as I assume you will after a while.” He pulled a picture out of his pocket, along with a silver Zippo lighter with a bat on the front of it. He lit the zippo tilting it the the end corner of the picture.

 

“You’re family, I have a picture of them. You all say we’re the monsters, yet they left you in the fields?”

 

“you know you never did tell me what you planned on doing with my brother.” I hoped he would keep him safe, leave him alone even but it didn’t seem that was the case.

 

“If I didn’t tell you, it means I didn’t want to.”

 

“So how come you took Niall under your wing?” I questioned hoping he wouldn’t be so cold.

 

“He was a young lad when I met him. I needed more toys to do with what I pleased and he was easier to get to submit to me at that time. He was one of the ones I cared for most seeming Liam, Zayn, and Louis, were all here for about two years. They didn’t need that much attention, I mean sure they wanted it but they made do. Niall was a very happy person at heart, always seemed to do what I asked when I asked it, Until Zayn got the Idea in his head I didn’t love him. Zayn’s jealousy got to him, leaving to fuck with Niall. However he didn’t learn that with every action there is a consequence. Especially when I do Love Niall, I love all of them but at the time, Niall needed nurturing.”

 

He through the remnants of the picture in the bin and walked back over to me. “It’s a long story but you get the jist of it all.”

 

“ How did you become a demon?”

 

“I was born of a mix, something that hasn’t come of any other demon alike. My mother was an angel and my father a demon. They weren’t sure what I would be if anything at all. Come to find out I was a mixture of both they sent me away, to live on earth with the humans and that. Well on my 18 birthday they brought me back down to hell, told me about a legacy I am supposed to leave. My father died and my mother killed herself, not wanting to deal with a broken heart any longer. Well everyone feared me. So once I took over being the “king of hell, Satan, lucifer.” Whatever you humans have to call me to sleep at night, I started my own hierarchy of demons, vampires, and angels.”

 

That’s how he knew about my dream?

 

“What do the Gods think of your situation?”

 

“What the toys? slaves? They don’t, they would all smite themselves. as far as they are concerned every command, order, or rule I have is law for them.”

 

“If Niall was once an Angel does that mean he’s a mix?”

 

He clapped his hands together. “GREAT QUESTION! No. He isn’t since he lost his grace he is no longer and angel. I’m sure he could earn it back but it wouldn’t be in his best interest to try and turn against me. I wouldn’t suggest you try anything of the sort either.”

 

I pushed myself away from him. “God will punish you one day.”

 

He laughed hysterically.

 

“God? I’m the closest you’re going to get to a god love."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is long overdue, it's took me a long while to think of a new chapter idea as I was forgetting to write them down causing me to forget them completely. So here is chapter Three. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, you know how to contact me.


	4. Chapter Three

I felt my body tremble as I tried to pick myself up off the floor. The ground was frigid, The room was dark only illuminated by a single light that hung in the middle of the room-I was placed  directly under the light. My body still sore from my previous beating.

 

“Heroine?” He asked putting his leg over the other.

“Save the Speech.” I spit back, feeling my arm give and my body crash against the floor.

 

I felt arms snake around my waist picking me up and sitting me down gently. “thank you.” I mutter feeling beads of sweat form on my forehead. I heard the crack of a whip against my fragile skin over-masked by the sharp caustic pain radiating through my arm as I sit there in agony feeling tears slide my cheeks. Saliva dripped from my mouth and pooled on the floor. The lashes kept coming while I was quivering from the pain.

 

My body was covered in lash marks, There was a patch of gauze and tape on my stomach whatever he did was undone. Blood poured from my bandages onto my leg, “ZAYN!” I plead, holding the patches to my stomach in effort to stop the bleeding.

 

Zayn opened the door and looked at me, I heard inaudible screaming from zayn as my vision was going black, my hand fell from my abdomen causing blood to free flow from my body.

 

I woke up hours later in an unfamiliar bed; it was a king with blue satin sheets, with a dark blue comforter. I tried to sit up but It was doing more bad than good. I saw Zayn wake up and look at me.

 

“You’re awake? Niall thought you wouldn’t be awake for another couple of hours.” He frowned.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you Zayn.” He shook his head walking over to me and sitting down softly on the bed.

 

“You didn’t disappoint me, How’s your stomach?” He lifted him shirt feeling the spot on my abdomen which was stitched up and re-bandaged. “Zayn, What happened? Why was I bleeding so badly? Why was there a cut on me in the first place?” With the abundance of questions I had bombarded him with, he didn’t know what to answer first. To be quite honest I didn’t know what answers I wanted to hear first.

 

“Harry had asked Liam to place a tracking device inside of your body for extra measure, seeming we can’t lose we can’t take any chances.” He sighed and looked away from me.

 

“He’s not such a horrible guy you know. You’ve only seen him at his worst. He is a very mellow man at heart but something about your attitude towards him gets him aggravated in seconds.” He moved closer to me laying back on the pillows letting me rest my head on his chest.

  
  
  


“I do.” Zayn said sliding the ring on my finger. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” I felt Zayn’s lips on mine. They were soft and plump, his tongue slid into my mouth with ease dominating me in seconds. We heard the crowd of family and friend’s giving gracious applause and “yay’s” as we walked down the aisle together I heard the boys shout congratulation’s to me and zayn while they clapped. Once outside I threw my bouquet to the lot of girls behind me.

 

“i’m happy for you Sabrina.” Harry says as he walks with me to the little pond “I don’t regret us you know?” Harry looked puzzled “I don’t regret anything me and you did, wanted to do, our dreams. I regret nothing.” He smiled and kissed me lightly “Neither do i.” I smiled “I just want you to know I love you harry.” I hugged him tightly as he whispered in my ear “It was always you.” He placed his hand on the back of my neck as he kissed the top of my head. “It will always be you.” Tears slipped down my cheeks and Harry left me standing there. I walked back to Zayn, “what was that all about?” A laugh left my lips as I grabbed his hand “Nothing, just friend stuff.” He nodded and we danced.

 

“You know I have to change you into a demon right?”  fear spread through my body like wildfire, “Yes, I just didn’t think it had to be so soon.” He sighed, The only reason I chose our honeymoon was because I knew your brother wouldn’t see you in a while.”

 

I felt physically sick, I sat down at the table while people gave their speeches wondering if this marriage was really worth it.

 

“I love you Sabrina.”

 

I looked at Zayn and smiled, “I love you too.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter update will be: April 28th, 2015 at 6:00pm PST


	5. Chapter Four

The sun peaked through our curtains taking my sight temporarily. The marriage hadn’t fully hit me yet. I can still look at the ring and think of it as a cruel joke we once thought of to mock Harry. Now, if only. I look at that ring and try my best to recall any ounce of memories I have. I got plastered that night, in hopes to numb myself from the thoughts wandering through my brain. I guess it worked. When we got back to our “hotel” I remember Zayn looking at me with feelings stronger than lust, or desire.

 

In simple terms; Zayn is more than rough. He was forceful, demanding, most of all experienced. “Get me some water please?” He asked politely nodding his head towards the Mini-Fridge. “Okay babe.” It wasn’t even a second before he was standing in front of me. “What did you just say to me?” Zayn stepped closer to me tilting his head to the side slightly. “O-okay babe.” The pure sting of his hand colliding with my cheek made me cry instantly. “Don’t call me that!” Zayn Exclaimed stepping to me, caressing my cheek. “Now, I don’t want to hit you but when you say such vulgar things it makes me do such crazy, and somewhat harsh things.”  I was disgusted.

 

“Oh, so because you got offended at a nickname-Which by the way you NEVER said you didn’t like, it’s my fault? You’re a fucking horse of a different colour.” He didn’t hesitate before lunging at me. “Do you feel like a man now? Does it make you feel like more of a man to hit a woman, huh? Does your dick get stiff when you smack me around?” The sound of his voice resonated off the walls, becoming a small ongoing echo. The screaming and yelling made the neighbors nervous and weary of calling the hotel security. I was shoved onto the couch, my hands held above my head; my skin burning as it rubbed against itself. “OW! Zayn you’re hurting me.” His grip tightened further when he ripped open my shirt. “Let me put it to you this way, I’m not gonna stop, and I don’t honestly care if I hurt you.”  My pupils dilated, my blood flow speed up- it felt as every moment in reality was slowing down, I could feel everything. He sunk his teeth into my breast, lapping at the amount of blood flowing from my flesh. Zayn’s eyes turned a horrible coal, as he started at me, taking in my state of weakness.

 

“I guess it’s at this stage in our relationship I should let you in on a few things.” there was a slight pause before he started up again. “I only needed you to get the Vaticor off our backs. There are a certain set of rules we must abide by as demons, half breeds, vampires Etcetera. One of them being that as a household at the very least one member of the party must wed. Otherwise, elimination takes place. As the king Harry cannot wed unless the partner of his choosing goes through the grueling process of inauguration, which could take a significant amount of time and we already used all of our extensions. You’re only allowed four extensions-which are a span of a century. Luckily, you came along and we kept a close eye on you making sure you were unharmed. We never looked at your life ‘up close’ we just made sure you never died. When you were alone, and of age we figured it was our time to strike. You were such a weak little thing taking you was a breeze. Once you thought I was a good guy it was easy for you to warm up to me, even easier for me to take a year of your life from your memory, the absolute easiest to get you to marry me.”  

 

A knife spun at the tips of his fingers as he told his story, “You’re fucking sick!” I felt my stomach churn. I rolled to my side, vomit gushed from my mouth splashing against the floor.

 

“you know, pig, you could have a little fucking respect! I saved you from that run down shack you called a house, and your pathetic excuse for a life. What are the thanks I get? Stomach acid all over the floor.”

 

Pig. It was such a simple insult, yet I felt horrible hearing it get addressed to me. It was at this moment the actual pain started, he gripped right above my knee taking the knife-sliding it across my thigh. I propped myself up on the couch, the first of the cuts didn’t hurt that bad it was more of a scratch than anything. It was the second, and third that split my flesh open exposing my muscle.

 

“You know, the thigh is the most dangerous place to cut somebody-seeming there is a major artery you take the risk of slicing open; having your victim bleed out in a matter of seconds.”

 

“What in the fuck am I supposed to do with that information?”

 

“You’re supposed to stop moving your goddamn leg so it doesn’t make it easier for me to cut that vein.”  

 

He dug his finger into the gaping slit in my thigh moving it around in search for something. “What did you place something in there too?” Zayn growled plucking a small, square chip from my leg.

 

“What- what the hell is that?” My state of panic was showing through with every word I spoke. it’s a tracking device. I felt it when I touched your thigh the first time. Harry did this, I know it!” He paced the room, running his fingers through his hair a few times before coming up with a solution.

 

“Kill the king.”

 

“S’cuse me?”

 

“You-that’s it. You have to kill the king. That half-breed doesn’t deserve to be king. I do!”

 

“How are you going to do that if your locked in a dungeon with your arms, and legs strapped to floors- and ceilings? Your dick locked in a chastity belt only to be let out when I feel like teasing you? Getting whipped with a wet rattan rod everyday you feel it necessary to spit vile, insensitive things from your petulant mouth?”

 

Zayn’s eyes followed the voice he heard to the corner of the room. It was Harry, I don’t know what he heard but i don’t figure he was going to stay to find out. Harry nodded to Liam, and Niall watching them grab Zayn and disappear.

 

Harry sat down on the couch wiping his face with the palm of his hands.

“You couldn’t possibly understand my situation, which is why I don’t plan on punishing you.”

 

I let out a small breath “I think-”

 

“Don’t say it.”

 

“How do you know what I was going to say?”

 

“i can read your mind, and I know you don’t mean what you were about to say.”

 

Harry grabbed a robe off the back of the bathroom door handing it to me. “Get dressed, I think it’s time for us to leave.” I slid on the robe in the knick of time, harry picked me up and brought me back to his mansion.

 

“You’re going to sleep in my room since it’s the safest place for you right now. IF you try to leave, you’ll be put in the same position as Zayn. Am I clear?”

 

“Yes, harry.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Yes, master.”

 

Harry walked out of his room leaving me to think to myself and finish this puzzle in my head. It wasn’t but seconds later that I heard Zayn’s screaming resonate through the mansion. It lasted for hours, it sent chills through my spine. He walked into his room covered in blood.

 

“what the-What happened? What did you do to Zayn?”  He said nothing, only shook his head walking to his bathroom. “What did you do to Zayn?” he shook his head looking in the mirror at my reflection. “You shouldn’t ask such silly questions.” I felt the circulation of air in my body get thick as I tried to fight his grip. “If you question me again, I will cut off a limb.” My vision was going black and my body felt heavy, I knew I couldn’t fight him off anymore. I gave in to his power and collapsed on the floor.

 

“Oh Sabrina, If only you didn’t open your mouth.”

 

“Sir, are you sure? I don’t think she will recover as quick as you would like?”

 

“I don’t pay you to think. Do as i say. I want her. Set her up in my bed, I’ll begin in an hour when the sun has just crest the hill.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you my deepest apologies for this being late. 
> 
> My next chapter publication date will be July 3, 2015- @6:00 PST.


End file.
